


Flames

by extrinsic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrinsic/pseuds/extrinsic





	Flames

It had been exactly 16 hours, 23 minutes and 6 seconds since Castiel had witnessed the death of his best friend and he had long since abandoned his efforts in rousing sam from his lifeless slumber. Castiel had not yet felt this way in his extensive 10 000 year lifetime, a pit hung heavy at the bottom of his chest, which judging by his limited anatomical knowledge appeared to be his heart. Dean is dead and irretrievable;heaven locked, Castiel expelled. The mark of cain burnt into Deans decomposing corpse mocks Castiel, it was that unholy sigil which had prevented his angelic healing. Castiel had watched his friend slip away mercilessly, wrought with pain yet fighting so hard to be strong for his angel ‘look after sammy’ he had said, face contorting with agony. ‘it is an impossible task’ Castiel had replied, forcing a weak smile whilst holding Deans hand in a vice tight grip. Deans breathing began to slow and he choked on air, gasping for breath thats would not come. Suddenly he was smiling. ‘hey assbutt, really cas?’ and then he was gone, his soul departed. Castiel has not realised he was crying and the new experience confused him. It was Dean who had taught him the meaning of emotion and family yet there was nothing in that moment he despised more than the waves of loss and despair that crashed over him. He knew what Dean would’ve wanted. Above everything else, the blunt instrument;righteous man; poison, Dean was a hunter, in life and in death. Cas followed the flames billowing from the bed of logs with his eyes. He had begun to cry again however this time he could not stop. His body began to shake and pitiful cries bubbled inside of him, eventually escaping in sobs that wracked his entire vessel. The wind carried the ashes, along with everything Cas had to live for, into the bleak black sky.


End file.
